


Devil

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Comfort/Angst, Danger, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gotham City - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Joker dcu - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, Loyalty, Metahumans, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Post-Betrayal, Relationship(s), Secrets, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Superpowers, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, Tragedy, True Love, Trust, rick flag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: When The Joker is imprisoned in a nameless hell, what will happen when he meets one of its demons?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad, same blog name: DiYunho.

The Joker watches as they bring you to your glass prison, unconscious again. It’s been three weeks since he first saw you. He’s intrigued. Your glass prison has four wall levels, each one with their own security guards; his only has two levels. He feels a bit…mad about it. What is so special about you that requires such measures?! From the distance, he can tell you’re a woman. You’re never awake to walk around your prison though. He just sees your long, bright red hair.

“Hey, wha’sup with the girl?,” he grins at his guards, trying to stretch in his straight jacket. “Are you guys deaf? How com’ nobody wants to tell me about her?”

“Shut up, freak! Or we’ll make you!!” one of them threatens, pointing at the bruises he got last time he got out of line.

“Don’ matter to me,” J starts laughing, backing out in the corner where his mattress is, slowly sliding down the wall so he can sit. “I’ll find out eventually,” he hisses, annoyed.

“I hate this job,” one of the guards sighs, shaking his head and turning his back on the prisoner. “They’re all fucking crazy in here.”

Suddenly, everything starts shaking and the lights go out for a few seconds. The alarm starts blasting and the emergency lights turn on.

“Hey, are you going to take us out of here? There’s an earthquake!” the Joker yells at the security, trying to keep his equilibrium while the tremors are getting stronger.

Something is going on. Everybody is running towards your cell, guards and doctors alike. Mister J stumbles, trying not to fall while walking on the shaky ground, curious to see what’s going on. A flash of strong light, then an unworldly scream fills the air. It’s so loud he immediately feels the need to cover his ears but he can’t; his hands are tight up in the jacket.

He watches with his mouth opened as your glass prison is engulfed in black mist, trying to guess on what is happening. The personnel enter your room, but he can’t really see the details of the chaos. Somebody yells in pain, then another voice follows.

“Oh, ho,ho,ho!” he starts chuckling as he notices bodies slamming against the glass wall. “ Atta girl!” J maniacally laughs, enjoying the show. “Finally, some excitement in this hell hole!”

More security goes inside your cell. The earthquake is calming down. Another loud, unearthly howl and J starts to notice two glowing orbs in the fog, standing about 9 feet tall.

“Holy…shit…” he mutters when finally distinguishing your scary, ethereal shape being pierced by a lot of syringes filled with tranquilizer. Your body is beginning to regain its natural shape; the Joker can see your red hair standing out in the thinning smog. Everyone is on the edge, running around, orders are being barked and it looks like the clamoring won’t stop anytime soon.

“No guards tonight! Everybody out, I declare state of emergency! She’s getting immune to the drug. If she wakes up again, I don’t want any more casualties, understood? We’ll control everything from outside! If things go down, we can level this whole place to the ground. It doesn’t exist anyway!” Colonel Flag passes by the Joker’s cell in a hurry, talking to his sergeant. “Got it?”

“Yes, sir!”

Their footsteps are fading, and more take their place soon. Bodies are being removed from your cell, blood cleaned and you are placed back on your bed.

“Can you guys shut it down?” Mister J complains, “I’m trying to sleep here!”

“Keep yapping, Clown, and you’ll get what you deserve! We’ll wipe out that weird smirk off your pale face!” the guard grumbles, irritated, coming back to secure the perimeter. 

“Promise?” J teases because he never knows when to stop.

“You asked for it!” The security gets inside, more people follow soon.

“You guys wanna have sum’ fun?” the Joker snickers, getting back on his feet to properly greet them.

“You crazy son of a bitch!” he hears before the first blow lands. They keep on kicking and hitting him until he’s on the ground, bleeding from his mouth and forehead. He doesn’t feel the pain; he can only taste the blood on his tongue.

The emergency lights turn on again. “Please, evacuate the perimeter. Emergency shutdown in 10 minutes. Please, evacuate the perimeter. Emergency shutdown in 10 minutes.” The announcement keeps on repeating on the speakers.

One more kick in the stomach and they leave.

“You’re lucky tonight, Clown. We’ll continue soon!” they warn him, leaving the room.

He’s on the floor, grunting, spitting out blood.

“Are we going to leave him like this?” someone asks.

“Let him be, we don’t have time to clean him up!”

It’s starting to get quiet, the staff is heading out the exits and you can only hear the alarm going off.

“What’s goin’ on, man?” some prisoner inquires with loud voice.

“I dunno, I can’t see anything,” another inmate replies. Of course they can’t, only you and the Joker have glass walls, all the other prisoners are confined behind thick, brick walls, only a small gap allowed in the heavy metal doors.

*******************

Mister J fell asleep on his mattress, exhausted from the beating he got (again). He feels his green hair glued to his face, drenched in blood. He tries to lift himself up but the first attempt fails.

“God dammit,” J mutters, giving it another try with all he’s got. He’s finally on his feet and he takes a few steps, almost collapsing. Nobody around, just all the prisoners left behind, disposable casualties in case things go wrong.

“I’ll be…” his icy blue eyes widen with surprise, realizing you are up and walking around your cell. You look like a caged animal, running from wall to wall, hitting the glass with your fists, talking to yourself.

He starts banging his head against the wall facing you, attempting to get your attention.

“Baby doll, over here!… Hey!!! Over here!”

You notice the green haired man staring at you, his right side of the face swollen and bruised, dry blood covering his cheek and jacket. You cautiously approach the glass, squinting your eyes so you can see him better.

“What’s your name, doll?” you hear him ask while he flashes his silver grill at you.

You don’t answer.

He gets impatient. “You can’t talk or what?…C’mon, talk to me, I don’t bite…but you sure do!” J starts cracking up, excited, tilting his head backwards.

You smile back at him, amused by his reaction.

“Ahhh, so pretttttyyyyy…” the Joker purrs. “ Why are you in here? Is it because of that…thing?” He bites his lower lip, waiting for your answer.

You frown. Still no sound comes out of you.

He tries a different approach.

“I really liked what you did there… Nice work… “ the Joker praises you, puckering his lips in admiration. “Could you kill more?”

You finally speak, scoffing: “ I could kill everybody in a heartbeat if I wanted to.”

“What’s stopping you?” he grins again, happy you are finally talkative.

“I have to control myself, otherwise I will destroy everything.”

“Aaahhhaaaa,” J nods like he gets it. “What’s wrong with that?” he loudly hits his head against the glass, making you wince.

“Are you crazy?” you ask, starting to laugh, shocked he caught you off guard.

“Yessssss”, the man giggles, winking at you.

“Me too,” you whisper loud enough so he can hear you. “I need to get out of here.” You turn your back at him, closing your eyes, considering your options. “SHE’s getting immune to their sedative and I can finally be awake and leave.”

“I heard it: if they feel something is wrong, they will detonate all the bombs and nobody will ever know what happened. No one cares. No one knows we’re here,” J confesses with a sudden serious expression on his face.

You exhale loudly, calling HER forth in your mind. The ground starts to shake again; your eyes go in the back of your head, only the white orbs glow in your eye sockets now. You blink a few times, surprised at what you notice with your unwordly eyes: every shape you always see is covered in shadows but HE is glowing in the darkness. Never before you saw somebody shinning in The Void. You step towards the glass barriers and with no effort you pass through all four of them, liquid shards dripping behind you as you melt everything in your way. J watches you fascinated as you get inside his chamber, instinctively taking a few steps back to protect himself from the heat you irradiate.

“Wow, doll, I’ve never seen a metahuman so close before,” he admits with a demented smirk.

You’re starting to turn, black ashes and smoke surround you with a whooshing sound. Your human body disappears, you’re suddenly getting taller and the dark being inside you takes control. The glass and walls start cracking from your power. The green haired man doesn’t seem scared.

“They are taking this place down,” SHE speaks with the voice of a thousand shrieks, hurting his ears again.

“Set him free,” you command and with a gesture, his strait jacket dissipates in thin air. He cracks his neck and shoulders, then comes closer to you, using his right hand to protect his face from the scorching intensity of your body.

“Take us out of here,” the Joker hears your human voice from above, but he can’t find any trace of the beautiful red haired woman he saw earlier- just the creature starring at him with demon eyes.

SHE demands blood, SHE wants to burn him alive, but you don’t allow it.

“He’s off limits, don’t hurt him!” you order and the being snarls at him, barely containing its desire to snap his neck.

“Now take us out!” you frantically scream, already feeling the chain explosions that started on the other side of the building.

The black mist covers the Joker also but this time it doesn’t burn.

Flag watches the monitors, shaking in anger. He sees the fog, then the flash of light, and afterwards there is nothing left in the glass cage. The strong blasts take out the cameras, all the screens getting static in the same time.

“Shit! Shit!!!! We lost them!!!” the Colonel yells from the top of his lungs, frustrated. “How in the world am I supposed to explain this?” he moans in exasperation, starting to dial on his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker blinks slowly, trying to wake up. He feels completely numb but he makes an effort to turn on his side, trying to see if you are around. He notices your shape about 6 feet away from him, eyes closed, your hands resting on your tummy. You look asleep.

“Hey, doll, wake up!” he grumbles, pushing himself to get on his knees. The taste of ashes, metal and blood in his mouth suddenly makes him gag. He spits out black saliva over and over again, coughing, attempting to clear his throat.

“Jeez, what the hell is this?” he grunts, disgusted, wiping his mouth. His eyes turn towards you again.

“Doll, are you OK?… Hey, hey!”

Absolutely no reaction.

He crawls on his four to get closer and stops right next to you. The grass around is burned and you still emanate some heat. He sees your eyes uncontrollably moving under your closed eyelids, your lips muttering words he can’t understand. You frown; afterwards a small smile appears on your lips, then nothing. You are such an interesting creature. Nothing exciting happened to him while captive, and he sure loves excitement. He studies you, intrigued, and with a groan he brings his knees to his face, resting his cheeks on them. J’s blue gaze goes up and down your body and something gets his attention: a thin gold band on your ring finger.

Do you belong to somebody? he wonders, wishing he knew the answer for his personal knowledge.

You are so quiet, completely still now and he realizes it doesn’t look like you’re breathing anymore. Mister J leans over and places his head on your chest, trying to hear if there’s any heartbeat. He deeply inhales your scent, pressing himself even harder against you. God, he didn’t touch a woman in months.

*First he was at Arkham prison for a couple of weeks, waiting for Frost and his men to come bust him out. Before it happened, he was moved. They came one night, cornered him in his cell and poked him with syringes. The Joker tried to fight them but the drug made him weak and he felt asleep. When he gained consciousness, he was in the glass prison. He lost track of time in there. Nobody was really talking to him, there was no notion of night or day; all they did was keeping him there with no explanation.*

J starts purring, glad he can finally sense your heartbeat. His left hand caresses your shoulder, his chin resting on your chest for a few brief seconds. His eyes carefully scout your face for any trace of movement. He buries his face in your neck, smelling you again.

“Don’t do that,” you suddenly whisper, while cautiously pushing him away. “SHE gets jealous.” The only answer is a low growl.

Mister J gets up, struggling to stay on his feet. He grabs your hand, helping you up too.

“Say, kitten, where the hell are we?” he scoffs, looking around, totally disoriented.

“Close to Gotham, maybe 3 hours away. I know this area is secure, don’t worry. Nobody comes to these woods anymore,” you sigh, stretching, starting to walk down a small path in between the trees.

“Do you know where we were before?”

“SHE told me it was deep under Pacific Ocean. Top secret place, reserved for the…worst of the worst as they like to think. It’s gone now, but I am sure they have another nameless abyss somewhere else. All the prisoners died, except us. And they call us the bad guys…I’m just sorry SHE didn’t have more fun before it all went down,” you smile, turning your head so he can see you. J is falling behind.

“Come on, Damian, move it faster!” you shout, lifting your hands in the air, a bit annoyed.

The Joker feels like the lightning struck him. He stops in his tracks, his non-existent eyebrows furrowed, instantly alert and defensive.

“What did you just call me?” 

“Damian. Isn’t that your name?!” you ask, confused at why he’s suddenly hard of hearing.

“How…How (he exhales loudly) in the world you know that?”

“I can see it above your head,” you calmly reply, pointing your finger in thin air. The Joker looks up and of course he can’t see anything.

“You’re messing with me, right?”

You shrug your head in denial and keep talking. “I can see how old you are…the accident, the fire…oh…” you gulp before you continue: ”…all the bad things that happened to you…Is that the reason why you’re like that?”

His eyes are widened; you can see he is panting, clenching his fists, holding back his anger. You roll your eyes, unimpressed.

“Do you want me to tell you when you’ll die?” you smirk at him, slightly entertained by the situation.

He scrunches up his face in a grimace, not really knowing what to say or do at this point. He doesn’t like not having the upper hand; not being able to control the situation drives him crazy.

“Well, do I wanna know???” There is so much exasperation in his voice.

“Jesus, relaaax, you can change that. Besides, I’m not going to tell anybody what I know. I don’t really care. Your business is your own. I mean it.”

“If you ever repeat what you just told me to another soul, I swear I’ll kill you doll!!!!” the Joker threatens grinding his silver grill, while his temper gets the best out of him. 

“Hahahaha, that’s a good one. I would LOVE to see you try,” you snicker, walking backwards, your eyes turning white again because SHE is getting protective. A few branches snap and J feels a menacing presence all around him.

“Stop, stop, he doesn’t mean it, don’t hurt him. I told you he’s off limits, OK?” The entity is not happy it can’t tear the Joker to pieces.

“Who are you talking to, is it that…thing?” you can sense him right behind you now. He finally caught up with you.

“ SHE’s not a…thing. SHE’s me and I am HER. We’re one.“ You part your red hair to the side, listening to the voice. SHE tells you SHE found HIM.

“Were you born like this?”

You barely hear J, you’re paying attention to the deafening whispers only you can discern.

“No…no…I wasn’t.”

You cover your ears and you stop. J bumps into you.

“Why are you stopping?” he complains, over exaggerating.

“I need to go; I’ll be back for you. Wait here!” you shriek, interrupting his train of thought.

“Hey, where are you…(your body vanishes, leaving a trace of dark mist and ashes behind) going?…”

*************

Flag is in his bunker, looking through files, trying to come up with his next move. The Department of Homeland Security is not very happy with him right now. He doesn’t like not feeling productive and not being praised for his good work. He messed up and he knows it. You got away…again.

His desk starts rattling; a few small objects roll and fall on the floor. The colonel smells something burning and he knows what it is before his eyes find you in the corner of the room.

“Hiiiii, honey,” you grin, emphasizing the last word.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He moves his chair away from his desk, startled, biting his lip. He always does that when he’s nervous.

“Don’t try to call anyone or you’ll be sorry,” you threaten him and he knows you mean it.

The room is getting hotter.

“Are you here to kill me?” Flag lifts his chin up, looking you in the eyes.

“Oh, the brave soldier you are, honey… I am not here to kill you, don’t worry. I haven’t sunk as low as you. “

He swallows the lump in his throat.

You go and sit on the desk and he just stares at your blood stained t-shirt.

“Rick, why did you try to kill me…again?” you ask in soft voice, changing your tone, trying to hold back the tears you feel could run down your cheeks anytime now.

“You are not my wife and I will hunt you and try to kill you until…”

“I AM YOUR WIFE, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!” your voice echoes around the office, SHE is getting alarmed by your sorrow. The floor starts shaking and finally black tears stream down your face.

“It was always me, even after I turned. ME, do you hear me? I’m still here and you are too weak and blinded by ambition and what your superiors tell you to see the truth. They are using you. I thought you would (you touch your heart with your hand) FEEL it’s still me in here.”

You wipe your nose, sniffling.

Flag’s eyes get watery.

After a few moments he gets up so fast he knocks his chair down.

“Shut up, demon, you took my wife and you are trying to deceive me! Why are you doing this ?!… GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!!!GIVE HER BACK!!!!!”

His face is as red as your hair, he screams so loud he runs out of breath.

Your heart sinks to the bottom of your chest.

The paintings on the walls are starting to melt. SHE is not happy to see you so upset. Too bad you won’t allow HER to avenge you. SHE just waits for a sign in the darkness, that’s all it would be needed.

“Honey, you will never see beyond the veil clouding your eyes,” you whimper, slowly taking your wedding ring off. “I’ve came to give this back to you.”

You come in front of him and take his hand. He winches when he feels the heat radiating from your being on his skin. You open the palm of his hand and place the ring inside, then close it. He feels helpless.

“Hear me out, Rick: don’t try to find or catch me EVER again. Do not try to hurt someone under my protection. I never fought you before because it’s YOU and I couldn’t bring myself to cause you any harm. Next time we see each other, I will let HER kill you, have no doubts about it…” You sniffle again, taking a few steps back.

“Remember, it was always ME, you should have loved me and protected me regardless. It wasn’t my fault SHE came to me, was it?”

You look so broken, so…human, almost like…his wife.

Your body starts to disappear.

The colonel is trembling, not being able to control his sobbing, tightening his grip on your wedding ring even more.

“No, it wasn’t your fault…Y/N…Y/N? Y/N?… WAIT!!!!” He’s trying to touch you but it’s too late, you are gone. He covers his mouth, trying to calm down.

The room got quiet, nothing moves anymore, the only proof of you being there is the melted glass on the paintings and the wedding band he’s so desperately holding close to his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

You walk fast on the almost deserted street. The snow storm seems to get worse by the second but you don’t feel the cold or the snowflakes melting on your face. You hear the tires screeching right before you turn the corner on the lonely alley and don’t even bother to look back; probably another accident in this accursed weather, why should you care?

After a few more steps you hear his voice behind you:

“Hey!!”

You immediately stop and slowly turn around, feeling your heart sink.

“Hey, do I know you?” The Joker approaches, getting closer and closer. You don’t move, you wait for him to get in front of you and don’t say anything.

“You’re not scared,” he growls, tilting his head and carefully analyzing you. “Do you know who I am?”

How is this possible?! you think to yourself, astonished, missing him so much you totally ignore Her when She starts to get agitated; She sure doesn’t like him.

“Who are you, hmm?” J asks again and you rush in his arms and hug him tight, taking him by surprise. He is amazed he didn’t push you away yet; The Joker definitely doesn’t like to be touched by strangers. But you feel so familiar that he unconsciously hugs you back, confused, not knowing why he’s behaving so strange:

“Who are you?” he snarls, inhaling your scent.

You caress his green hair for a few seconds, watching the snow melting on your fingertips, wanting to cry and struggling to control Her from hurting him.

“I’m the Devil,” you whisper in his ear, sensing his grip around your waist getting tighter. It’s so hard to let him go. You kiss his cheek and back out just enough to stare in his blue eyes:

“Forget about us,” you utter and J blinks fast a few times, looking left and right, not understanding what the hell he’s doing out of the car in the crazy weather on a street he doesn’t recognize. The snow keeps on falling and he touches his cheek, puzzled, feeling he forgot something very important.

**********************

First time he kissed you it was in the elevator, going up to the penthouse. You didn’t fight it at all and She yanked your hand away from his neck, startled.

“Stop it!” you muttered, frowning. “Not you,” you smiled when The Joker gave you an inquiring look. “Her.” He grinned and kissed you again and She started screaming with that outwardly high pitch that made the lights flicker and the whole building shake. J had to distance himself from you and cover his ears. She scratched his face, crazed by jealousy, and he winced in pain, annoyed.

“I told you not to touch him!” you scolded Her, tracing the cuts on his pale skin with your finger, making them disappear.

“Jesus, kiddo, She sure hates me,” he smirked, pulling you back in his arms, pleased to make Her lose control.

“You know She is very possessive, She can’t really help it,” you wanted to remind him even if you didn’t have to.

“Oh, I can understand that,” he pretended to sympathize when in fact he had no clue about the meaning of the word and you knew it.

Once you got up to the penthouse he dragged you in the living room, despite Her breaking as many objects as She could in her rampage, in the same time not daring to do too much because She also hates it when you are upset.

“I have to get ready for tonight, would you help me get my stuff together?” he asked, impatient, getting the explosives from behind the couch.

“Ahhh, you don’t need all those, you know you can do whatever you want. If you get caught again, I’ll find you in a heartbeat, like I always do,” you smiled, pleased there is nothing anyone can do to stop you.

“Because I glow in your darkness?” he suddenly turned towards you, biting his lip, stopping his project with a little thought in his mind.

“U-hum,” you agreed, watching him step aside and approach with that spark in his eyes:

“Show me, kiddo! Can you do that? I wanna see. You keep on telling that’s why you save me from that hell 6 months ago. Coooome on, can you show me?”

You debated for a few moments, frowning at his demand but you decided to humor him:

“If you insist, Mister J,” you signaled him to close his eyes and warned before you started:

“It’s going to hurt!”

“A-ha, like I’m not accustomed to pain,” he scoffed, bringing his face close to yours and waited. You cupped his cheeks, your eyes turned white, shinning so strongly he had to close his.

“I told you to close them,” you sighed. Finally he did as told and after a few seconds he gasped, amazed:

“Oh my God, kiddo, is that me?!”

“It is,” you smiled, kind of relieved J got to witness what you see in the Void.

“You weren’t joking when you said I’m the only one that lights up that blackness. Wow,” he grinned and let himself go in that warm embrace he felt. “You look even more gigantic and scarier on the other side. That IS YOU, isn’t it? Right in front of me, maybe 20 feet tall?”

“Of course it’s me, who else?” you chuckled, kind of intrigued he still wasn’t scared by how She appears in Her world: just like a demon from hell, towering over everything with that menacing demeanor.

“You are so much darker than any of those gray, formless shapes, you’re easy to spot,” The Joker purred and you took your hands away, breaking the connection.

“That would be enough,” you mumbled, wiping his bloody nose and he reopened his blue eyes with an aching expression on his face.

“I feel like the train hit me, kiddo,” he deeply inhaled, cracking his shoulders.

“I told you it would hurt,” you wiped more blood, shaking your head in disapproval because he sure is stubborn. He snorted, almost choking in his own blood and you decided to heal him. You touched his forehead and the pain went away instantly; the bleeding stopped too. “There, better?”

“Definitely,” J growled and leaned over to kiss you again, completely addicted to that euphoria you made him feel so intensely. “You told me you weren’t born like this. How did you get your powers? Are you ever going to tell me, Mrs. Flag?” he pulled apparat from your lips, grinding his silver teeth.

You slapped him, irritated at his transgression:

“Don’t ever call me that again!”

He started laughing like crazy and hugged you tight while you squirmed to escape and She pulled on his hair, antagonized, thinking you’re in danger. What She really wanted to do was snap his neck but you probably wouldn’t have approved such thing. The Joker ignored the threat.

“I should kill you for what you did, kiddo,” he whispered and your reply confirmed what he already guessed:

“Go ahead and try, I can’t die!” you hissed at him, pouting, resting your head on his chest. “Do you think I didn’t try myself when I first got Her?”

The Joker stroked your long hair and didn’t expect you to get so pissed that you showed him what happened without any forewarning; it hit him like a brick wall.

**You revealed to him the lab and all those important military officials waiting on the other side of the thick glass wall, the countdown going backwards faster and faster. You were wearing your white lab coat and kept on thinking: one year of hard work, the experiment better succeed! You were sure it would but were still nervous. Rick being there made it better. He winked at you without anybody noticing and you pretended not to see. “…5,4,3,2,1,0. Opening interdimensional portal,” the computer’s voice coldly announced and they all got up from their seats, watching fascinated as the colorful vortex got wider and wider. You were so happy tears rolled down your face and gulped when you noticed the smoke and ashes coming through the portal. You backed out towards the door, having a bad feeling about it. Before you could make another move the ground started trembling with such intensity you had to fight to stay on your feet. When She first materialized in that out-worldly, terrifying and sinister form, your heart stopped.

All the people headed towards the exit, panicking and you slowly turned your back on Her, paralyzed in fear, shaking like a leaf and waiting for your husband to open up the door so you can run. You barely got the strength to faintly knock on the glass with your wedding band:

“R-Rick…o-open up, p-please. I want t-to get out… Rick!” you yelled, seeing him walking backwards.

“I can’t, Y/N, that thing… will get out,” he muttered, distressed, thinking that some walls were able to stop Her.

Your eyes widened with shock and he watched in horror as the black smoke filled the room until he couldn’t see you anymore. When you cried out for help he couldn’t take it any longer and opened the seal, rushing inside and frantically searching the room for you. Too late, you were gone. **

Once what you showed him stopped, The Joker collapsed on his knees, struggling to breathe, unable to think straight. He started coughing out blood, dizzy and confused after the strong impact of your powers on his mortal body. He took out his gun from his holster and shot you a few times. You just rolled your eyes and helped him up, Her silver blood dripping from your wounds, already starting to heal.

“Nice try, I told you I can’t die; are you mad at me?” you snickered and J looked at you with so much hate, slapping your hand away when you tried to touch him again.

“I…I don’t need your help,” he slurred his words, not being in control making him so angry his temples twitched.

“You wanted to see so I showed you, why are you mad?” you started giggling at his entitled behavior. “If you don’t let me fix you, you’ll be dead in 20 minutes. You wanna die?” He just grumbled something not very nice while he felt Her terrorizing presence all around him once more.

“Here, stop acting childish,” you forced your arms around his neck, attempting to reason with him. The Joker gave in, still angrily glaring at you but you weren’t impressed. He felt so hot and then so cold he shivered in your embrace. “There, you’re good now. You’re welcome from saving you from certain death. Still don’t want to talk to me?” you lifted his chin up, entertained by his certainly not boring personality and temper.

“No!”

“Good, because you always talk too much anyway,” you made fun of him and he grouchily kicked your ankle. “I know exactly what would make you like me again,” you muttered in his ear, being in the mood for some playful things. “Have you ever been with a metahuman before?”

“No!” he bitterly answered, pretending not to give a damn but you knew he was bluffing.

“Interested?” you seductively traced his jaw line and brushed your lips on his, almost bursting out laughing at his antiques:

“NO!!!!”

“Why are you squeezing me so hard then?”

“I don’t know!” J complained, lifting you up in his arms and you wrapped your legs around his waist, admonishing Her for wanting to murder him on the spot:

“I want him so stop it!” She was so jealous She cracked the windows and screeched, alarmed, not liking the fact that he’s taking you out on the balcony without you protesting. She could never understand such things, even if She had that human part of you.

** “Fuck, kiddo, that was awesome,” he panted, resting his forehead on yours, trying to catch his breath. “It feels like I will have a stroke soon,” he trapped your naked body against the wall when you attempted to get away.

“Are you OK?” you chuckled, moving your hands up and down his back, making sure to leave a few scratches you didn’t want to heal.

“Aww, I am more than OK, kiddo,” he started to kiss your neck, his hot lips on your slightly sweaty skin giving you goosebumps.

“What good is to have powers if you don’t use them, right? Aren’t you glad I intensified your… experience?” you moaned in ecstasy and stopped Her just in time when She tried to break his neck, resentful you enjoyed him so much. The Joker didn’t even notice and had no idea how close he was to death that time.

“I want this again,” he lustfully purred, anticipating that amazing sensation you could make him enjoy once more.

“Even if you’ll have a stroke?” you sarcastically inquired.

“Like you would let that happen to me,” J grinned, full of himself, aware he got under your skin.

“You just never know when you’ll rub me the wrong way and…”  
“Am I rubbing you the wrong way now?” he impatiently interrupted, lifting you up more so he can feel you better.

“You’re so bad,” you giggled, ticklish, getting lost in his blue eyes.

***********************

No matter where they locked him away, he would always disappear in the first night of incarceration, despite the tough security or how well hidden the place was. Nobody knew how it happened because there were no witnesses left behind. EVER. Only dead bodies- most of them mutilated- and destroyed surveillance cameras, impossible to retrieve information from even in digital content. So strange.

Rumors started spreading and the search for The Joker escalated, especially since it was said there was a metahuman protecting him. Very classified information, of course, only available to those with a high military clearance level. And The Prince Of Crime became even more ruthless, merciless and reckless, inflicting his will and terror upon Gotham and other cities, because he knew there will never be any consequences for his actions. He had YOU and for the first time in his life, that’s all he needed.

J was even more pursued, hunted and chased but he fully enjoyed every second; it was a life style it suited him so perfectly. And you were aware he now was truly one of the most wanted criminals because of his connection to you also. How badly the government and other parties would have loved to have you on their side! But you didn’t want to be on anyone’s side; you just wanted HIM, the only one that was lighting up Her darkness, crazy enough to keep up with you because he knew he was untouchable,truly above ALL, especially in your eyes and it made him feel…something he couldn’t name.

And the night came that made you take that painful decision.

The whole tower collapsed while he was inside the penthouse, waiting for you to come back because She wanted to kill and you couldn’t refuse Her fun. You felt it and came back in an instant, pulling him out from under the rubble, upset that he was on the verge of dying, every single bone of his body broken to pieces. You started to heal him and he clenched his fists, whimpering, a few tears streaming down his pale cheeks while you could hear the snaps of his body being mended back together.

“Ssssttttt, rest,” you caressed his face with the back of your hand, barking at Her:

“Keep him asleep! If he wakes up he could die from the shock and pain! I know you want that but it’s not going to happen, do you hear me?!”

The Joker’s body relaxed, falling back into his dreamless trance when you heard Rick’s voice and you lifted your gaze to watch him walk towards you with his hands up in surrender.

“Hi, Y/N…” 

“Did you do this?!” you got up, enraged and Rick watched you transformed again as you stepped over The Joker’s body, disappearing under her frightening shape. He looked up to Her, those ethereal glowing orbs and formless mouth screaming, making his skin crawl. You were even scarier and taller than last time he saw you. The earth started to move and he heard your voice amidst the chaos you started:

“You’re not taking him!!! I’ll burn the world if I have to!!!! You’re not taking him!!!” And She approached your former husband, desiring to smash him with Her strength.

“It didn’t give the order but I couldn’t stop it either. I’m here for old time’s sake,” he gulped, taking out his dog tag from under his heavy gear, showing you your wedding ring and his on the same chain.

“LIAR!” She stomped and he grasped that all his military training won’t do any good in this situation.

Rick let go of the chain and lifted his hands up again:

“The government really wants you, and him. He is in the spotlight because of you. You made him even more wanted than he was. We have metahumans on our side; can you fight an army and more like you? How strong do you think She is, hmm? Friendly advice: if you want him to be safer, stay away. I know you can heal him, but he is just human, how much do you think his body can take? How long before he gets killed, even with your protection? Stay away!” he tried to be the brave soldier that he is, feeling the strength of Her scorching heat burning everything around, ashes and smoke raining down all over.

“YOU DARE????!!!!!” She shouted so loud the ground cracked: “Are you testing US?” then you spoke again:

“I can see all of them waiting for your signal to attack, honey,” you emphasized the word, irked he dares pretending to care, like you wouldn’t sniff his treachery from a mile away. “So many of them, you are right about that…Do you remember what I told you last time I saw you? If we ever meet again, I’ll let her kill you! DO IT, HE’S YOURS!” He backed out, trying to make a run for it but he couldn’t escape Her hate: he burned like a torch, screaming in agony before he was able to give them the signal. You snatched the Joker away and disappeared before they were aware of what happened.

You took him to one of his safe hideouts and kept him asleep for the rest of the night. But you knew Rick was right: J was more of a target because of you. They would have probably loved to cut him up to pieces and study each one under the microscope to see the changes you inflicted on him, especially with how many times he was healed.

You snuggled with him under the covers, being so heartbroken it almost felt you had a human soul again. 

“I’ll turn their attention towards me more, don’t worry, I’ll always protect you. I’ll keep them away,” you kept on whispering, caressing his face and he sighed in his sleep. “I’ll burn the world for you if I have to,” you leaned over and kissed him over and over again, not wanting to leave. “Forget about us,” was the last thing you said to him before you vanished in thin air. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and moved to the side of the bed, restless, unconsciously touching his lips, having the dreadful feeling he forgot something very important.

*************************

He walks towards the end of the alley, confused, dragging his feet in the deep snow. The wind amplifies, making his green hair blow over his face and he fights to keep it in place, thinking of what he might have forgot about: A meeting? A plan to kill someone? A heist? Why can’t he remember?!

You watch The Joker from the top of the building when it washes all over you like a cold breeze: Her warning about the imminent danger makes you cringe. There are so many SWAT teams slowly surrounding him and you discern the presence of more enhanced beings such as yourself still keeping their distance but ready to jump in when needed. They sure want him badly. And he’s not even aware about what’s about to happen. Of course you will protect him and kill everything in your way, but there are so many and he’s just…human in the end. You don’t even know how powerful those metahumans are. You’ll be fine, you can’t die, but what about him?!

You take a deep breath and make your decision: you materialize behind him and grab his hand, dragging him inside the deserted building while he whines because you made him remember you.

“Jeez, kiddo, I didn’t see you all day!” (it’s really been three months) “Where were you? What’s going on, why are we here?” he glares around at the old factory, intrigued.

“You’re in danger, they are getting closer,” you carefully study your surroundings while She rattles everything around, uneasy to feel your distress.

“So?” J scoffs, not understanding. “Protect me like you always do,” he grins, holding both of your hands in his. He just senses he woke up from a deep sleep even if he knows he didn’t. Why does he feel so…different?

“I will, but this is something else, trust me…” You bite your wrist and Her silver blood emerges, dripping down on the soiled carpet, sizzling through the fabric.

“What’s going on, kiddo?” The Joker blinks faster as he sees you bring your hand to his mouth.

“You just need one drop, I don’t want to do this to you but I have to,” you sniffle, hoping he won’t refuse. “Do you consider me yours? Do you trust me?” you tug on is purple coat and his answer makes you smile:

“You’re the only one I trust, don’t you know that by now?”

“Then take it, just one drop, yes? You’re in grave danger, I will protect you but there are more things going on than you know and I don’t have time to explain. We don’t have time! Please, just one drop,” you beg and J touches the silver liquid with his finger, bringing it to his mouth and tasting its acidic flavor.

“I thought you’ll never offer,” he admits, winking.

“Can you feel Her?” you inquire, watching his eyes starting to glow in the clearest blue you ever saw.

“Jesus, kiddo, what is this?!” he forcefully inhales and exhales, pressing your palms against his chest.

“It’s me and Her, don’t be scared,” you rest your head on his shoulder, relieved.“Nobody can’t hurt you again, I don’t have to worry about it,” you hug him tight and he silently laughs, stroking your hair:

“You glow so much in that blackness, I can see you now the way you see me. You light up that darkness, kiddo, I’m not the only one that shines anymore,” J mutters, kissing your forehead. “Let them come!”

*****************************

When the first wave of the SWAT team rushed in, they were able to witness the horrifying sight of the scary metahumans in front of their eyes for a few seconds before they were shred to pieces: two insanely tall dark shadows, burning and collapsing everything around with their power, unstoppable in their hatred for the world and united in their loyalty for each other.


End file.
